Correctional health care workers (CHCWs) may be at increased risk for occupationally acquired bloodborne and respiratory pathogens, because inmate - patients have high rates of infection with these agents. In addition, there may be hindrances to safe work practices related to the competing 'custody and care' issues inherent in the unique health care environment. In this study the investigators propose to estimate the seroprevalence of several bloodborne pathogens (human immunodeficiency virus, hepatitis B and C viruses) and to determine the immune status of hepatitis B vaccines. Additionally, they intend to determine the employees' tuberculin skin test reactivity. Serologic and reactivity rates will be correlated with both community and occupational risk factors by analyzing data obtained from a risk management questionnaire. Two total quality management teams will use these data to identify risk reduction strategies for this population of health care workers. This study is designed to improve the understanding of the occupational health risks associated with correctional health care and provide direction in terms of risk reduction interventions.